Flight time
Flight time is affected by the following things: Galactonite Certain galactonites can boost the speed of your fleet by a few percentage points. Aqua, Rouge, Orange and Yellow Galactonites all affect flight time. Events During certain events,Tap4Fun will reduce flight time of attack fleets up to 50%. Research All ships use one of the three propulsion types: Combustion, Impulse or Hyperspace. Researching any one of these technologies will improve speed of your Ships by 10%-30%. For example, researching Combustion Drive 1 level will make all Ships that use the Combustion Drive fly 10% faster. Fleet speed All Ships have a base speed. One of the fastest Ships is the Probe. The fastest combat-ship is the Cruiser (but this can change based on propulsion system research). Your entire fleet will fly at the speed of the slowest member. Projections The Black Hole Projection increases ship speed by 10% Distance At a basic level, the further you fly, the longer it takes, but there are some irregularities in the way flight time is calculated. Firstly, If you look at the System or Galaxy, you'll see the Planets and systems are arranged randomly, but flight time bears no relation to how close or distant two Planets or systems appear. Flight time is based entirely on the numerical location of the Planets, systems and galaxies in question. Flying within a system Flight time is related to the numerical difference between the two Planets in the solar system. Flying from 1:1:1 to 1:1:15 takes longer than 1:1:1 to 1:1:2, but the relationship is not linear. Also, flying to the Mysterious Nebula doesn't follow this rule (see exceptions below). Flying between systems If you're flying between systems, then you can ignore the above: it doesn't matter which Planets you're flying from and to. I.e. flying from 1:1:1 to 1:2:1 takes as long as 1:1:1 to 1:2:15. As above, flying between systems is not a linear relationship. i.e. If flying 50 systems takes 1 hour, then flying 100 systems might take 1h40. T=\sqrt{a+b*c} T = time taken, a = some constant, b = number of systems traversed, c = some constant. Flying between galaxies Finally, if you're flying between galaxies, it doesn't matter what system you're flying from or to. I.e flying from 1:1:1 to 3:1:1 will take just as long as flying from 1:1:1 to 3:499:15. And again, the relationship is not liner. Exceptions Flying to the Mysterious Nebula follows different rules. Imagine it was a Planet; flying there should take about 7 minutes. Take that 7 minutes and add 30 minutes to it. If you reduce fleet speed to 10% you'll see the projected time of flight might go up to 6 hours as expected, but if you then despatch your fleet you'll see it only takes about 1h 40mins. This is because the 10% speed limiter is only affecting that 7m trip and the 30m penalty is added on after. Fuel Use The amount of gas you use to get your fleet from A to B does not depend on how far you are flying. You could fly to an adjacent Planet (e.g. 1:1:1 to 1:1:2) or from one corner of the Universe to the other (i.e. 1:1:1 to 9:499:21) and the gas usage would be the same.